Alice Ebert
by La Plume de Sucre
Summary: Alice est une jeune sorcière qui va entré à Poudlard, cela pourrait paraître normal si elle n'était pas la fille de Rogue. SAGA reprise en entière !
1. Prologue

_**Merci à ma beta mlle lucifer !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Prologue**_

___h_

Un coup frappait à la porte, un seul comme d'habitude sec et rapide. Alors Dumbledore sortit le nez de son livre et dit:

-Entrez Severus !

Le professeur entra en fermant la porte d'un geste sec, alors que le directeur reprenait la parole le maître des potions s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'au siège face au bureau dans lequel il s'assit élégamment.

-Bonsoir Severus, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici à la veille du départ ?_dit le vieux professeur intrigué._

-En fait c'était pour vous parler avant de partir chez moi ..._répondit Severus._

-Severus si c'est à propos des frères Weasley, je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous,_dit-il lassé._

-Je sais professeur mais de toute façon ce n'était pas pour ça, _dit le professeur de potions._

-Alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parler si ce n'est pas pour ça ? _lui demanda Dumbledore surpris que le professeur ne se plaigne pas une nouvelle fois des deux garnements._

-De ma fille ...,_répondit Severus gêné._

-De votre fille, est-ce que je rêve ou vous me faîtes une blague ? _demanda Dumbledore abasourdi par la nouvelle._

-Je vous assure que ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, _dit Severus agacé._

-Comment cela se fait-il, Severus je croyais que ..._dit-il encore sous le choc._

-Que quoi ?! que je ne pourrais aimé que Lily ? Non, elle m'a aidé à voir quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à voir juste avant sa mort, quelque chose qui m'a permis d'être heureux, j'allais la remercier et je suis tombé sur les ruines de sa maison ...

-Severus ...

-Quoi-que vous en pensiez ma fille Alice viendra à Poudlard la rentrée prochaine ! S'agaça le professeur. Elle viendra sous le nom de sa mère Ebert, et maintenant comme je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, je m'en vais .Au revoir.

-Au revoir, Severus, se contenta de répondre le vieil homme, se disant que si son ami voulait en parler il aborderait lui même le sujet.

Le professeur s'en alla comme il était entré, Dumbledore pensait que Severus devait beaucoup tenir à sa famille pour réagir ainsi. Il y aura donc une Alice Ebert qui rejoindra Poudlard, fille de Severus Rogue, cela allait compliquer les choses. Mais ainsi va la vie !


	2. Réconciliation

_**Merci à ma beta mlle lucifer !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Réconciliation**_

_h_

Dumbledore était dans son bureau, il écrivait une lettre qui était destinée à Severus Rogue.

_Cher Severus,_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça hier, mais je n'avais pas imaginé que tu puisses avoir une fille et avant tout j'ai surtout pensé à Harry. Ce qui est totalement puéril étant donné que Harry n'est en aucun cas concerné par ça pour l'instant. Si tu voulais bien me pardonner, je me ferais un plaisir de rencontrer ta fille._

_P-S : je suis libre demain si tu le souhaites._  
_Albus Dumbledore_

Après l'avoir écrite Dumbledore l'envoya grâce Fumseck jusque chez Severus. Ce dernier lui renvoya une réponse en fin d'après-midi.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, je savais que vous le prendriez mal si je vous le disais trop tard. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de vous le dire avant, excusez-moi. Pour Alice, j'en ai parlé à ma femme, Marie, et elle serait heureuse de vous accueillir pour déjeuner._

_P-S:Merci de confirmer._

_Severus Rogue_

Le sourire aux lèvres Dumbledore répondit qu'il arriverait à midi.

OoooO

Quand Dumbledore arriva chez la famille Ebert-Rogue par poudre de cheminette, une douce mélodie de piano l'accueillit ainsi qu'une savoureuse odeur de poulet qui cuisait dans un four. Quand il regarda autour de lui il fut surpris de la décoration. Il s'attendait à voir un salon austère aux couleurs de Serpentard mais bien au contraire la pièce était de couleurs neutres, tout était blanc cassé ou beige, seuls les murs tapissés en bleu laissaient apparaître une appartenance à Serdaigle et la seule chose qui aurait pu paraître hostile en ce décor était un cadre qui représentait un aigle et un serpent entrelacés. Le vieux professeur pensa que Severus n'avait pas grand chose à dire à propos de la décoration. Il fut soudain interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix mélodieuse; c'était Marie, la femme de Severus. Cette dernière avait les cheveux bruns mais l'on y voyait des reflets roux, elle avait aussi de magnifiques yeux marrons qui rappelaient une forêt automnale un jour de soleil. Elle avait les traits finement marqués même si déjà quelques rides apparaissaient. Elle avait un nez légèrement aquilin juste assez pour que ce soit joli. Son corps était joliment ciselé et mince mais lui d'être squelettique. Elle était habillée de façon Moldu mais c'était d'une manière simple. Elle avait l'air élégante avec son pantalon en satin de coton beige et avec sa chemise de soie carmin. La femme l'accueillit avec un grand sourire qui disait clairement qu'elle était ravie de le voir et cela se sentait aussi dans sa voix car d'un joyeux timbre elle lui dit:

-Bonjour, je suis Marie et j'imagine que vous êtes Dumbledore !

-En effet, ravi de vous rencontrer ! _Lui répondit le vieux professeur._

-Moi aussi je suis très contente de vous rencontrer, vous savez Severus m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et en bien. Vous êtes un miracle pour lui_. Dit-elle __très sérieusement._

- Oh! vous savez je pense que Severus à tendance à me surestimer alors qu'au contraire lui, il se sous-estime..._dit-il d'un air érudit._

-Oui c'est sûrement vrai mais on ne pourra pas changer Severus. R_épondit-elle __sur un ton qui laissa sous entendre au vieux mage qu'elle avait déjà essayé._

- J'en ai bien peur. _affirma Dumbledore avec scepticisme._

-Oh ! Mais au fait vous voulez sûrement voir Severus et Alice !_ Puis sans attendre son affirmation, elle se lança un Sonorus sur sa gorge et dit : Si vous ne voulez pas d'ennui vous feriez mieux de venir au salon ! Et cela vaut aussi bien pour le père que pour la fille !_

-Vous savez je pense que ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire autant ._dit le vieux professeur __en retirant ses mains de ses oreilles._

- Oh si je vous l'assure ..._dit-elle apparemment sûr-d'elle._

Quand Severus arriva, il dit un rapide bonjour puis commença à lui parler de choses et d'autres comme si il ne c'était rien passer l'autre soir.

Puis Alice entra dans la pièce, une expression timide était marquée sur son visage, elle lui dit bonjour et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère.

Dumbledore ne s'adressa pas tout de suite à elle de peur de trop la brusquer, et quand elle commença à se détendre il lui fît quelques commentaires par-ci par-là dans sa conversation avec Severus.

Puis au fur et à mesure de la conversation Dumbledore commença à s'adresser complètement à elle. Ils ne parlaient qu'entre eux et quand ils passèrent à table ils continuèrent à parler ainsi durant tout le repas. Et aussi après, plus il lui parlait plus il en apprenait sur elle, il apprit qu'elle jouait du piano et qu'elle aimait lire mais surtout des romans. Vu le regard plein de fierté de sa mère, Alice devait lui ressembler autant mentalement que physiquement. Puis après un morceau de piano et une partie d'échec, il repartit à Poudlard avec le sentiment qu'il n'aurait aucun problème avec Alice.


	3. Poudlard

**Merci à ma beta mlle lucifer !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Poudlard**

J'étais enfin en route pour Poudlard, dans le même compartiment que trois filles qui s'appellaient Lavande, Parvati et Padma. Les deux dernières sont jumelles alors que Lavande est fille unique. Les sœurs Patil sont brunes alors que Lavande est blonde. On pouvait trouver plein de différences entre ces trois filles pourtant elles s'entendaient comme si elles avaient tout en commun et qu'elles se connaissaient depuis des années, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Je continuais à parler avec elles quand une tête aux cheveux blond platine passa devant notre compartiment, je le reconnus immédiatement alors j'ouvris la porte et le suivis discrètement sans faire attention à mes voisines qui me demandaient où j'allais. En regardant de plus près, je vis deux têtes brunes qui accompagnaient la blonde. Après les avoir suivi quelques instants la tête blonde et ses camarades brunes s'arrêtèrent devant un compartiment déjà occupé et la tête blonde en ouvrit la porte. Tout avait l'air normal mais ce n'était qu'une apparence car je finis par entendre des voix qui s'élevaient, l'intrusion des trois garçons n'avait pas l'air d'être appréciée. Alors je m'approchais d'eux et dis:

- Alors comme ça Malefoy, on ne se contente plus de ses gros bigorneaux d'amis, il faut en plus que tu veuilles devenir ami avec le célèbre Harry Potter ! M'exclamais-je après avoir reconnu le garçon aux cheveux noirs assis près de la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? _Me crachat-il._

- Eh bien si tu ne le savait pas j'entre à Poudlard cette année ... _répondis-je._

- je ne parle pas de ça idiote, je voulais plutôt dire :Qu'est-ce tu fais là à me faire chier ?! Expliqua-t-il hargneux.

Alors les bigorneaux éclatèrent de rire, je décidais donc de la jouer finement.

- Premièrement, j'allais au toilettes et ce n'est vraiment pas ma chance de t'avoir croisé. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas sûre que mon père, et le tien aussi d'ailleurs, apprécieraient que tu me parles comme ça. Le menaçais-je calmement.

Et tout à coup, il avait l'air moins fier de lui, alors fière de moi j'enchaînais :

- Et troisièmement ne me traite plus jamais d'idiote, est-ce que c'est clair ? Criais-je en pointant ma baguette sur lui. Comme il acquiesçait je retirais ma baguette et il s'enfuit en courant suivi de ses gros balourds de copains qui n'avaient pas réagit jusqu'à présent.

Alors je me retournais et je vis Harry Potter et un garçon roux, tous deux me regardaient d'un air ahuris. Je leur souris et leur dis que j'étais désolée de mon intrusion puis je m'en allais en direction de mon compartiment pour rejoindre les filles. Une fois arrivée je dis à Parvati, Lavande, Padma et Lisa -qui avait rejoint le compartiment pendant mon absence- que j'avais dû aller aux toilettes et que j'avais eu un contre-temps. Les filles sans me demander plus d'explication reprirent leur conversation en m'incluant dedans et le voyage se finit aussi normalement que possible.

OoooooooO

Ça y est, nous étions presque arrivés à Poudlard, pour l'instant nous voguions sur un grand lac noir menant à Poudlard. C'était un château avec des tours hérissées qui sortaient du toit, avec de grandes fenêtres qui illuminaient les alentours. C'était Magnifique, seul le fait d'être assise sur une barque pouvait me faire peur car j'ai une immense phobie d'être dans des grandes étendues d'eau. J'étais tellement pétrifiée que la traversée me parut bien longue. Quand nous fûmes enfin arrivés, Hagrid le gardien des clés, nous guida vers l'entrée de Poudlard où un professeur nous attendait. Elle avait le visage sévère et les cheveux noirs rassemblés en un chignon serrée. Elle avait des lunettes et portait une longue robe vert émeraude. Hagrid s'avança d'un pied gauche et dit d'une voix bourrue et forte :

- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année.

- Merci Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Le professeur nous fît signe de la suivre avant de nous guider dans une petite salle où elle commença à faire un petit discourt auquel j'avais déjà eu droit par mon père qui était constitué du fonctionnement des maisons alors je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, puis le professeur McGonagall s'en alla nous laissant seuls. Elle ne revint que quelques minutes après et nous dit d'un ton sévère:

-Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi.

Nous nous mettons en rang -non sans difficulté car nous étions tous très stressés- puis nous suivons le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à la Grande Salle où tous les élèves et professeurs nous attendaient. Nous passions au centre des quatre tables en bois , j'étais ravis de pouvoir enfin voir de mes propres yeux ce lieu dont mon père me parlait si souvent. Une fille quelques pas devant moi fit un commentaire sur le plafond et quand je levais le regard je compris pourquoi elle parlait sur un ton si surexcité, les étoiles brillaient au dessus de nos têtes. Le professeur McGonagall nous installa devant la table les professeurs puis posa le Choixpeau sur un tabouret. Je cherchais aussitôt le visage familier de mon père parmi eux, lorsque je le trouvais je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il n'osa pas me retourner. Soudain le Choixpeau ouvrit "sa bouche " et commença à chanter :

___Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

___Mais faut pas s' fier à ce qu' on voit_

___Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

___Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

___Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

___Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

___Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

___Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

___Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

___Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

___Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

___Pour connaître votre maison._

___Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

___Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

___Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

___Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu_

___Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

___Comme eux vous s' rez juste et loyal_

___Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

___Et leur patience est proverbiale._

___Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

___Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

___Là-bas ce sont des érudits_

___Qui ont envie de tout connaître_

___Vous finirez à Serpentard_

___Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

___Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

___Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

___Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

___Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

___Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

___Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

À la fin de la chanson, je rentrais dans une sorte de transe, n'entendant rien autour de moi puis soudain j'entendis mon nom, c'était le professeur McGonagall qui m'appelait.

Alors je m'avançais vers le tabouret pour m'y asseoir et entendre le verdict.


	4. Le Père ou l'Esprit

******Le Père ou l'Esprit**

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers moi, le Choixpeau me tomba sur la tête et les secondes passèrent avant que le Choixpeau ne s'adressa à moi :

_Alors , tu es la fille de Severus Rogue n'est-ce pas ?_

-oui et alors ?

_Si les autres l'apprennent, tu es dans une fâcheuse situation, se contenta de répondre le vieux chapeau._

- …...

_Sauf si je te mets à Serpentard_

- …...

_Mais _….. _ce serait joué la facilité, continua-t-il sur sa lancée._

- …...

_Et puis avoir son père sur le dos …_

_Imagine, les mauvaises notes, les bêtises et puis les premiers amoureux …_

_Imagine tout cela, en as-tu vraiment envie ?_

-euh …

_C'est bien ce que je pensais_ …

_Et Serdaigle, tu y aurais ta place, tu aimes lire n'est-ce pas ?_

- oui …

_En plus, ton père serait fière ta mère aussi mais ta marraine, la désormais regrettée Lily Evans Potter, éternelle Gryffondor, tu as aussi envie de la rendre fière ?_

_Oui, tu en as envie, je le sais parce que rappelle-toi je lis dans les esprits_.

_Et Poufsouffle, l'idée même te dégoûte presque …_

_Alors que faire ENTRE Serdaigle ou Gryffondor ?_

_Je te laisse choisir … donc ?_

- Je ..euh …..

_Alors, le Père ou l'Esprit ?_

- A quoi, bon vivre pour mon père ?

_C'est vrai ça _...

- Je vis pour moi, je choisis ma voie …

_Tu as donc choisis l'Esprit_

_Tu iras donc à GRYFFONDOR !_

Tout à coup, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la Grande Salle, c'était les Gryffondors qui applaudissaient mon arrivée dans leur maison, je me lèvais du tabouret avant d'enlever le Choixpeau de ma tête et de me diriger vers la table des Gryffondor sans un regard vers mon père. Arrivée à la table, je retrouvais Lavande qui me souriait et c'est donc avec plaisir que je m'assis en face d'elle. Bientôt Seamus Finnigan, nous rejoignit le sourire aux lèvres et le chapeau de travers, suivit de Hermione Granger qui elle au contraire s'avança d'un air digne. Suivit de Neville Longdubat tellement content qu'il en oublia d'enlever le Choixpeau de sa tête puis Parvati s'avança vers nous avec le visage rayonnant. Puis le professeur McGonagall annonça le nom d'Harry Potter et il y eut un court silence suivi de murmures disant pour la plupart :

-_Elle a bien dit Potter ?_

_-Le Harry Potter ?_

Harry s'assit sur le tabouret et c'est sans surprise que je le vis quelques instants plus tard s'asseoir en face de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête le fantôme de notre maison, il avait donc suivit les pas de son père et de sa mère, Lily, ma marraine celle que j'aurais aimée connaître mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. James et Lily Potter étaient morts laissant Harry derrière eux.

Des applaudissements surgirent soudain à notre table, c'était le garçon roux que j'avais vu avec Harry dans le train qui nous rejoignait à notre table, le préfet le félicitant par son prénom, en prenant en compte la ressemblance, j'en conclu qu'ils étaient frères. J'appris aussi que le garçon s'appelait Ron et que Percy, le préfet était un peu superficiel du moins d'après l'air qu'il se donnait mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Il suffit de me prendre en exemple pour s'en rendre compte, c'est vrai, qui pourrait croire que je suis la fille de Severus Rogue sans me connaître plus. Je décidais donc de garder mon avis pour plus tard en ce qui concernait Percy Weasley. Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit, il avait les bras grands ouverts et son visage montrait qu'il était content de nous voir, le connaissant un peu plus je pouvais affirmer qu'il était effectivement sincèrement heureux de nous voir et c'est avec le même air rayonnant et bienveillant qu'il nous dit:

- Bienvenue, Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Puis il se rassit alors que tout le monde applaudissait, accompagné de quelques cris de joies ou d'incrédulité. Une fois que tout ce bruit cessa et que les plats furent servi par magie, Harry demanda alors timidement :

- Il est ... un peu fou, non ?

- Non, je ne pense pas,_dis-je, _j'imagine qu'il a donné le nom des Elfes-Chefs qui se sont occupés du banquet.

- Des Elfes-Chefs ? _dit Harry_ . Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont des Elfes de maison qui ont le pouvoir de diriger les autres Elfes de maison.

- Les Elfes de maison, c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il sincèrement intéressé.

- Des créatures magiques qui sont au service de sorciers, _répondis-je,_ la plupart des sorciers qui en possèdent sont des nobles.

- Ah, nobles, _dit-il_, ça veux dire Sang-Pur ?

- C'est ça ..._ dis-je_, Oh Merlin, beurk ... dit Percy, Ron, il mange tout le temps comme ça ? Demandais-je avec un regard écœuré.

- Hein … _dit Ron levant la tête de son assiette_, Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Oh, _dit Percy, _juste ce que tu fais tous les jours.

- Ah et qu'est-ce que c'est ? _questionna Ron, devenant rouge en imaginant les pires choses que sont frères pourrait révéler sur lui aux quelques personnes qui l'écoutaient._

- Euh...,_répondit Percy, _être toi ?

A ce moment-là toute la tablée se mit à rire parce que non seulement Percy venait de mentir, ce qui semblait être un exploit mais en plus Ron avait gobé tout cru son mensonge et était retourné là où il était avant, c'est-à dire le nez dans son assiette. Je réalisais seulement maintenant qu'il y avait plein de victuailles sur la table et je n'avais encore rien mangé. Je remplis mon assiette et commençais à manger sans vraiment faire attention aux conversation qui continuaient autour de moi. Après avoir fini de manger, j'osais enfin regarder dans la direction de mon père celui-ci, me regardait intensément mais ne semblait pas m'en vouloir mais cette fois-ci encore les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses surtout concernant mon père ...


	5. Une première journée

******Une première journée mouvementée**

Le lendemain matin ce fut dans une Grande Salle agitée que j'arrivais pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, une fois assise à la table des Gryffondors je remarquais que tout le monde me regardait puis en observant un peu autour je remarquais que ce n'était pas moi que les gens regardaient avec insistance mais Harry. Rien d'étonnant en somme... Après avoir avalé une partie de mon bol de céréales je tournais mon regard vers la table des professeurs où mon père regardait Harry d'un air haineux, il m'aperçut alors et me regarda d'un air pensif et à mon égard cet échange de regard dura des secondes éternelles heureusement l'arrivée des emplois du temps coupa l'échange qui se tenait entre mon père et moi .Je jetais alors un œil à mon emploi du temps et je soufflais, nous n'avions pas cours de potions avant cet après-midi cela me laissait un peu de temps avant de devoir affronter mon père, je regardais ensuite ce que nous avions en cours en premier et je vis que nous avions Histoire de la Magie avec le Professeur Binns, c'était le seul professeur fantôme de toute l'école.

Après avoir fini mon petit-déjeuner, je me dirigeais donc avec Lavande et Parvati vers la salle de cours qui nous était indiquée sur notre emploi du temps.

Une fois arrivées dans la salle, je m'assis donc au deuxième rang entre Parvati et Lavande. Quand tout le monde fût présent le professeur Binns arriva en traversant la porte qui devait mener à son bureau. Le cours commença et toute la classe tomba dans l'ennuie immédiatement, le professeur Binns avait tellement une voix monocorde que nous tombâmes vite dans l'ennuie, certains même dormaient, personne ne suivait sauf Hermione Granger qui notait scrupuleusement tout ce que le professeur disait, moi,j e notais des choses mais seulement ce qui paraissait important mais cela n'empêcha pas que le cours passa bien lentement.

Nous nous rendîmes ensuite en cours de sortilèges où le professeur Flitwick tomba carrément de la pile de livres sur laquelle il se tenait lorsqu'il aperçut le nom de Harry sur sa feuille alors qu'il faisait l'appel. Une fois le petit professeur remit de ses émotions, il commença le cours qui fût d'ailleurs très intéressant. Nous avons étudié la théorie du Sort de lévitation et comme j'avais déjà lu ce chapitre du livre je pus répondre à quelques questions du professeur mais Hermione Granger aussi, ce qui me donna droit à un petit sourire timide de sa part.

Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'à la fin du cours, je me dirigeais vers elle et c'est donc ensemble que nous nous rendîmes en cours de Métamorphose qui ne débutait que 20 minutes plus tard, cette pause était bien nécessaire pour trouver la salle. Finalement nous n'avions à attendre que quelques minutes devant la porte de la classe. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall, Hermione et moi nous nous asseyâmes au premier rang puis les autres arrivèrent et le cours commença. Le cours fut une sorte de petite compétition amicale entre nous puisque nous levions la main aussi souvent l'une que l'autre.

A la fin du cours, je me redirigeais vers Parvati et Lavande pour nous rendre en cours de défense contre les forces du mal enseignés par un certain professeur Quirrel et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon père m'avait dit de faire attention à lui sans plus d'explication que son habituel " j'ai mes raisons ". Mais pour une fois je me décidais à lui obéir, bien que ne sachant pas trop pourquoi … Peut-être parce que j'avais peur de la réaction de mon père ou alors parce que le professeur Quirrel avait cet air de toujours avoir peur de tout et apparemment même de ses élèves car quand nous sommes entrés dans la classe il était en train de trembler de tout ses membres. Son cours bien qu'intéressant passa très lentement tant la tension émanait de mon corps car je ne savais pas pourquoi ce professeur me faisait horriblement peur...

Dès que la sonnerie retentit je me levais d'un bond de ma chaise et m'enfuis à toutes jambes hors de la classe. J'ignorais alors mon ventre qui criait famine et me dirigeais vers les toilettes des filles. Une fois arrivée je m'enfermais à clé dans un des cabinets et je craquais. Ça y est je pleurais, ils avaient gagné : le Choixpeau Magique qui ne faisait même pas ce dont il était capable et m'avait laissé choisir sans vraiment savoir, mon père toujours aussi mystérieux ce qui me faisait stresser, Dumbledore qui aurait pu me prévenir de tous ces soucis, Quirrel avec cet air de trouillard qui me donnait la chair de poule, tous ...les professeurs.

J'entendis alors des coups frappés contre la porte et des voix s'élevèrent de l'autre côté,c'était Parvati et Lavande :

- Alice,c'est nous Parvati et Lavande, _dit Parvati_, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, on peut peut-être t'aider ?

-Nan ,_dis-je penaude_, j'ai promis de ne rien dire...

- Eh bien ouvre, _dit Parvati d'une voix douce_, au moins on pourra te réconforter.

- Non, _dis-je la voix tremblante de mes sanglots_, je préfère rester seule pour réfléchir...

-Mais enfin OUVRE CETTE PORTE, _dit Lavande qui commençait à s'énerver_,c'est idiot de rester seule dans cet état-là !

- Lavande calme-toi, _dit Parvati_, il faut respecter ses choix OK ?

- Oui, répon_dit Lavande qui s'était calmée._

- Alice on s'en va,_dit Parvati de sa voix douce_, tu sais où nous trouver si tu changes d'avis, hein ?

-oui,_dis-je d'une petite voix, contente qu'elles me laissent tranquille._

- Et tu sais que si tu ne reviens pas en cours on reviendra, _dit-elle de la même voix._

- Oui ..._répondis-je._

-Ok bye, _dit-elle._

-bye, répon_dis-je en reprenant mes pleures._

Alors les filles s'en allèrent en murmures, ça disait :_ tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de la laisser seule dans cet état ? _C'était Lavande je le savais car sous ses airs sûr-d'elle et colérique, elle avait un coeur tendre qu'elle montrait à peu de gens dont moi ...

La porte des toilettes se ferma dans un bruit sourd et j'eus à peine reprit mes pleures qu'elle s'ouvrit , un coup timide frappa sur la porte et une voix s'éleva :

- Alice, c'est Hermione, _dit-elle timidement._

-Laisse-moi tranquille, _dis-je de ma voix brisée par les sanglots._

- Je ne t'oblige pas à me parler,_dit-elle doucement et toujours timide, _mais je t'ai apporté de la nourriture j'ai pensé que tu pouvais avoir faim ...

Malheureusement pour moi, elle avait raison.

- Allez ouvre cette porte pour que je puisse te la donner.

J'ouvris alors la porte sur une Hermione à l'air inquiet et elle me donna la nourriture que j'engloutis avec joie.

Après avoir fini de manger, je me confiais à elle, je lui racontais tout en oubliant de dire le nom de mon père.

Je lui racontais tout mes soucis et peu à peu ma vie: Mon enfance difficile avec l'absence de mon père et ses moments avec lui distant et froid qu 'au final j'avais su apprécier ainsi que mes passions, mes envies... Ma famille noble sang-pur à laquelle je doutais de mon appartenance et pourtant ma relation fusionnelle avec mon Grand-Père qui m'avait appris le piano et les échecs...

Je sentais qu'avec elle mes secrets étaient en sécurité pourtant j'avais promis alors j'omis de lui dire le nom de mon père, elle ne m'avait jamais interrompu sauf quand elle apprit que je connaissais personnellement Dumbledore, que mon Grand-Père avait été un grand chercheur et elle finit par comprendre que mon père était un professeur de Poudlard. Elle ne me demanda pas qui c'était car elle devait se douter que c'était délicat.

Après mes déclarations, nous finîmes par sortir des toilettes pour aller chercher nos affaires de potions au dortoir pour ensuite redescendre aux cachots pour le cours de potions que nous avions en communs avec les Serpentards. Génial on allait devoir une fois de plus les supporter,enfin surtout Drago et les bigorneaux, je ne connaissais pas spécialement les autres.

En arrivant dans la salle de classe avec Hermione, je remarquais qu'il ne manquait plus que nous, nous nous assîmes rapidement l'une à côté de l'autre et mon père commença à faire l'appel comme tout professeur normal. Mais quand il arriva à Harry il marqua une pause et dit d'une voix doucereuse :" Ah oui, Harry Potter, notre nouvelle... célébrité "

Évidemment Drago et les balourds éclatèrent de rire alors je leur lançais un regard noir qui les fît taire immédiatement non sans une grimace affreuse de la part de Drago (bien sûr ).

Après avoir fait l'appel, il releva la tête et nous dit de sa voix qu'il prenait pour se faire obéir :

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillants, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner ses sens ...Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Il y eu ensuite un long silence puis soudain il dit :

- Potter ! Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit Harry alors qu'à côté de moi Hermione levait sa main aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

Mon père eut un rictus méprisant et dit : Apparemment la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie. Essayons encore une fois. Potter, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit une nouvelle fois Harry, tandis que je me disais que cela ne servait à rien de lever la main à Hermione.

- Miss Ebert puis-je savoir ce que vous disiez à Miss Granger ?

- Je lui disais qu'il ne servait à rien de lever la main car il semblait que les questions étaient pour Harry.

-Il semblerait que vous soyez plus futée que votre camarade, dit mon père, et j'imagine que vous savez répondre à ses questions ?

- Oui monsieur, dis-je, le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère très puissant c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle aussi la Goutte du Mort Vivant. On peut trouver un bézoard dans l'estomac des chèvres et il constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons.

-Il y a au moins quelqu'un qui a ouvert son livre, dit-il, et savez-vous aussi quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

- En fait il s'agit de la même plante, on l'a connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit.

- Bien, dit-il, considérez-vous comme chanceux Potter car grâce au savoir de Miss Ebert, je n'enlèverais pas de points à votre maison, et vous autres qu'attendez-vous pour noter tout cela !

Ensuite nous commençâmes une potion pour soigner les furoncles, je la commençais suivant les instructions Hermione me regardait ébahie pesant, coupant et versant les ingrédients avec des gestes sûrs et soignés il faut dire que j'étais habituée ...

Mon père faisait des rondes entre les chaudrons critiquant par-ci ou par-là, il passa devant le nôtre sans rien dire. Puis une fumée verte accompagnée d'un sifflement sonore remplit le cachot tout entier. Neville Londubat avait fait fondre le chaudron de Seamus Finnigan.

Tandis que mon père faisait disparaître la potions du sol, il cria :

-Imbécile ! J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ?

Neville commença à pleurer alors que des furoncles lui poussaient sur le nez.

-Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna mon père à Seamus. Il s'adressa ensuite à Harry :

-Potter, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant ? Voilà qui coûtera un point à Gryffondor .

Je répliquais alors :

- Mais Monsieur, comment aurait-il pu le remarquer alors qu'il travaillait sur sa potion ?

- Voilà qui me déçoit de votre part, Miss Ebert, je pensais que vous étiez plus intelligente que ça, j'enlève 5 points de plus pour votre impertinence, dit-il.

- Mais ...dis-je.

- Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, me coupa sèchement mon père.

Le cours continua et j'attendais la fin du cours avec appréhension.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il rappela:

-Miss Ebert vous n'avez pas oublié ?

-Non monsieur, _dis-je, _je n'ai pas oublié ...

Je m'avançais alors vers le bureau de mon père et il me dit quand tous les élèves furent sortis :

-Je n'en attendais pas moins venant de toi … Enfin bon une heure de colle pour toi ce soir à 18 h, là on pourra parler d'accord ?

- D'accord,_dis -je._

-Allez maintenant ouste j'ai autre chose à faire !

-A tout à l'heure, le saluais-je.

-oui c'est ça ,_dit-il d'un air amusé._

Je commençais à m'en aller puis me retournais et dis :

-Papa ?

-oui ? _Répondit-il._

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non,_dit-il sincère._

Alors je sortis de la salle de classe heureuse qu'il ne m'en veuille pas mais il restait mon heure de colle.


	6. Une soirée un peu chamboulée

**Une soirée un peu chamboulée**

Après avoir longé le couloir des cachots, je montais les escaliers pour rejoindre le Grand Hall quand je me retrouvais face à un Drago narquois accompagné des serpentards ayant le sang-pur c'est à dire ceux qui connaissaient ma parenté avec Severus Rogue.

J'avais donc devant moi Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Astoria Grenngrass,Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy qui menait cette charmante petite bande.

Ils me regardaient tous avec dégoût comme si je les avais tous trahi, c'est alors que Drago prit la parole :

Alors comme ça t'es devenue une Gryffondor ?

Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?_dis-je quelque peu énervée._

Ben ...j'imaginais la tête de ton père .._répondit Drago narquois._

Je serais toi je n'en parlerais pas, _continuais-je menaçante._

Quoi ?Tu vas le dire à ton père, _se moqua Drago provoquant le rire des autres._

Non, _répondis-je,_ je ne vais rien faire car ce serait rentrer dans votre petit jeu puéril que de le faire, _rétorquais-je sûre de moi._

Serais-tu en train de nous traiter de gamin?_demanda Théodore._

Apparemment, _dis-je en prenant mon air hautain que je prenais en société sang-pur._

Je m'avançais pour passer mais Drago me retint par le bras et me chuchota d'une voix menaçante :

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça...

Et que comptes-tu me faire_, lui dis-je avant de retirer violemment mon bras de sa prise._

Sans attendre sa réponse je repris alors mon chemin vers la salle commune sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se mettent en travers de mon chemin, une fois arrivée là-bas je me dirigeais vers Parvati et Lavande qui étaient en train de faire leurs leçons et je commençais à faire les miennes puis vint l'heure de ma retenue je dis au revoir aux filles avant de partir.

J'étais presque arrivée au tableau que trois personnes m'interpellèrent et vinrent à moi. Des jumeaux roux, grands et minces étaient face à moi ainsi qu'un garçon noir avec une corpulence normale et coiffé avec des dreadlocks. Ils me souriaient et l'un des jumeaux me dit :

Salut ! Moi c'est Fred, mon jumeau c'est George et l'autre c'est Lee ! _Les__présenta-t-il rapidement._

Et moi c'est Alice et j'aimerais bien ne pas être en retard à mon heure de colle pour éviter de m'en prendre une autre, _répondis-je hypocritement._

Vous voyez que j'avais raison, _dit Fred en se tournant vers les deux autres._

Ouais, _dit __son jumeau__. _Alors on a une proposition à te faire ça te dit de nous rejoindre ?

Vous rejoindre pour faire quoi?_répondis-je perplexe__mais curieuse__._

HAHAHA !_ S'esclaffa George __avant d'ajouter hilare:_Bah pour faire des blagues bien sûr !

Désolée mais ça ne m'intéresse pas!_dis-je agacée,_ Maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois me rendre à mon heure de COLLE avant de m'en prendre une autre. Au revoir !

Au revoir! _me répondit__ le trio en cœur, le sourire aux lèvres._

Je traversais tout le château pour me rendre aux cachots finalement à l'heure, j'étais à peine arrivée que la porte s'ouvrait sur mon père et il me dit sarcastiquement :

Toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois …

Effectivement,_ répondis-je amèrement._

Allez entre, _déclara mon père, _tu vas devoir récurer chaque plan de travail.

D'accord, _acquiesçais-je __résignée__. _

Mon père me laissa passer et je rentrais dans le cachots, je pris le seau et l'éponge posés sur le premier plan de travail et commençais ma tâche qui promettait d'être longue, salissante et fatigante. Mon père s'installa à son bureau et commença à corriger ses que je continuais ma tâche, j'entendais mon père soupirer, râler, s'énerver et parfois même pousser des jurons devant ses copies. Alors pour faire bonne figure, je lui dis :

Alors c'est si mauvais que ça ?

Insupportable à corriger, _répondit mon père au bord __de la crise__de nerfs._

Tu sais, _commençais-je,_ il m'est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre tout à l'heure en allant aux cachots...

Ah oui et qu'est-ce que c'était ? _Dit-il en relevant la tête de ses copies __intrigué__._

Eh bien un drôle de trio m'a proposé de rejoindre leur groupe pour faire des blagues ..._continuais-je._

Et comment s'appelait ce trio ? _ Demanda mon père__. _

Je ne sais pas le nom qu'ils se sont donnés mais ils s'appelaient Fred,George et Lee je crois,_dis-je, _mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Oh juste pour savoir …_dit-il __en replongeant le nez dans ses copies._

Ouais c'est ça ...,_Dis-je soupçonneuse._

Et au fait toi ça va ?_ Me demanda-t-il __soudain__, _les amies, les cours et tout ça …

Ouais ouais ça va, _dis-je lassée par son discours de père __qu'il se sentais obligé d'avoir de temps en temps, _je traîne avec Lavande et Parvati qui sont très gentilles et les cours ...eh bien j'arrive parfaitement à suivre.

Tant mieux et au fait tu as toutes les félicitations de ta mère ainsi que de Grand-père et Grand-mère,_ me dit mon père un peu pincé._

Mais toi, _dis-je, _tu aurais préféré que j'aille à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle, ne le nie pas je le sais !

Essaye de me comprendre, _dit-il gêné, _avec mon histoire …

C'est pas la peine je comprends déjà, _l'interrompis-je. _Bon j'ai terminé donc si tu le permets je vais m'en aller …

Oui c'est bon,_ dit-il __après avoir vérifié mon travail._

Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand il me retint :

Attend ! Mrs McGonagall m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi, je suis fier de toi !

Merci papa ,_répondis-je __touchée__._

Je quittais le cachot avec le sourire et montais à la grande salle pour prendre mon dîner où j'y retrouvais Parvati et Lavande, nous mangeâmes ensemble puis sans trop savoir pourquoi je partis à la découverte d'un quelconque piano. Malheureusement pour moi après avoir erré dans des millions de couloirs et monté des centaines d'escaliers je me rendis compte que j'étais perdue dans ce gigantesque château alors voulant retourner au plus vite à la salle commune je descendis tous les escaliers voulant revenir au Grand Hall. Mais j'étais descendue un étage trop bas et était arrivée aux cachots, je pris donc le sens inverse quand j'entendis des pas dans mon dos alors je me retournais et vis le trio de tout à l'heure, l'un des jumeaux m'interpella :

Alors que fais-tu ici après le couvre-feu ?

Je me suis perdue …

Viens avec nous, _me dit l'autre jumeau, _on allait rentrer !

D'accord ..._répondis-je __me disant que ce serait plus rapide pour moi de les suivre que de chercher mon chemin seule._

On se dirigea vers le Grand Hall mais une fois arrivés à l'escalier principal y menant on se rendit compte que la lumière d'une lampe de torche éclairait le Grand Hall, c'était Rusard.

On se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers l'escalier de l'autre côté du couloir, mais en montant les marches on s'aperçut qu'il nous suivait! Alors on accéléra le rythme et pour le tromper on passait sans arrêt par des passages secrets, mais à chaque fois il finissait par nous retrouver. Puis les jumeaux nous emmenèrent derrière une porte, après celle-ci on continua à courir jusqu'à ce qu'une deuxième porte se dresse devant nous mais elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, après que Lee ait lancé un sort d'ouverture on se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de refermer la porte à clé.Quand on s'est retourné après avoir reprit notre souffle on se retrouva face à un énorme chien à TROIS têtes ! Lee rouvrit en vitesse la porte et nous partîmes en courant dans l'autre sens jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant le tableau de la grosse dame, c'est à ce moment que Lee dit :

Je ne sais pas ce que c'était et je ne veux pas le savoir !

C'est clair!_dit l'un des jumeaux,_et il vaut mieux ne rien dire à personne,d'accord ?

D'accord!_répondirent nous en cœur._

On entra rapidement et silencieusement dans la salle commune puis les garçons rentrèrent dans leur chambre et moi dans la mienne. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et m'endormis encore habillée.


	7. Halloween

**Halloween**

Les semaines étaient passées, je passais mon temps entre les cours, mes devoirs que je faisais avec Hermione et mon temps libre avec Parvati et Lavande. Ma routine s'était installée, j'étais heureuse et sans soucis certes je ne voyais pas beaucoup mon père en privé mais j'avais des amies, des bonnes notes enfin selon les matières... J'ai des notes catastrophiques en Défense contre les forces du mal,va savoir pourquoi …

Enfin aujourd'hui c'est Halloween, il va y avoir un banquet ce soir et la journée risque de ne pas être sans animations car depuis ce matin Peeves s'en donne à cœur joie ! Quand au trio des blagueurs, ils préparent quelque chose mais difficile de savoir quoi …

Depuis ce matin, il ne s'était pas passé un cours normal : des centaines de livres étaient tombés de leurs étagères en Défense contre des forces du mal, des scarabées avaient repris leur aspect d'avant en Métamorphose ou encore toutes les préparations avaient explosé en même temps en Potions. Et apparemment ce n'était pas terminé …

Maintenant j'ai deux heures de Botanique suivies d'une heure de Sortilèges.

Une fois arrivée à la serre n° 2 avec Lavande et Parvati, nous nous installâmes devant une des plantes déposées sur les plans de travail. Je regardais le professeur Chourave, elle était décoiffée et en sueur enfin plus que de d'habitude...

Le cours se passa normalement jusqu'à ce que les plantes enfin plutôt les tentaculas se colorent en rose avec des points bleus dessus.

Et le professeur Chourave s'énerva :

C'est bon s'en est assez ! Je vais voir McGonagall ! Vous pouvez partir, le cours est fini !

Nous partîmes donc les filles et moi dans la tour de Gryffondor où je commençais mes leçons sans Hermione me demandant où elle pouvait être, puis nous nous rendîmes en cours de Sortilèges.

Hermione n'était pas là non plus, même pas à la fin du cours qui cette fois-ci se déroula normalement pour la joie très apparente du professeur Flitwick.

Une fois rendue à la tour de Gryffondor, je retournais au dortoir mais toujours pas d'Hermione.

Je finissais mes devoirs et demandais à Parvati et Lavande où était Hermione, elles me répondirent qu'elles ne savaient pas... Alors je partis à sa recherche mais l'heure du banquet arriva, j'abandonnais l'idée de la trouver ce soir et me rendis à la Grande Salle.

Le banquet était délicieux, les jumeaux nous faisaient rire et j'étais en grande discussion à propos de musique avec Lavande. Elle préférait écouter les Bizarr's Sisters et moi Debussy. Nous étions tranquillement en train de discuter quand la grande porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur le professeur Quirrel. Il nous dit en criant :

Un troll ! Un trolllllllll dans les cachots !

Puis il s'évanouit et tomba au sol. Une excitation emplit toute la salle et les élèves semblaient tous vouloir partir mais Dumbledore demanda le silence. Finalement les élèves partirent chacun avec les préfets de leur maison. Une fois arrivée à la salle commune, je me rendis compte que Harry n'était pas là. Une pensée me vient soudainement à l'esprit Hermione où était elle ...et Harry ?

J'attendis sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée puis ils revinrent enfin Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Je me dirigeais vers eux et demandait à Hermione :

Où étais-tu ?

Aux toilettes ..._me répondit Hermione._

Aussi longtemps ? _Dis-je surprise._

C'est bien à toi de dire çà ! _Dit-elle faisant référence à la fois où j'avais pleurer dedans assez souvent je dois dire._

Je m'inquiétais pour toi !_rétorquais-je._

Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me chercher ?! _me demanda Hermione en colère_

Parce que je ne savais pas où tu étais! _Dis-je._

Parvati le savait elle m'a vue ! _Sanglota Hermione._

Quand je lui ai demandé, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas où tu étais ! _Criais-je __pour me justifier._

Et après pour le troll ? _Demanda Ron._

J'ai prévenu Percy !

Cela n'empêche pas que tu n'étais pas là pour protéger Hermione du troll ! _Cria Ron._

Ce n'est pas comme si vous l'aviez combattu ! _Dis-je vraiment en rogne __cette fois._

Bah si justement ..._dit tranquillement Harry._

Hein quoi ?! _Dis-je calmée et surprise._

Et bah ouais ! _Cria Ron __vantard__. _

Toi le rouquin tu la fermes ! _Lui rétorquais-je en lui fermant la bouche d'un coup de baguette. _Écoutez ! Vous pouvez m'en vouloir si le cœur vous en dit mais je n'ai rien fait alors je m'en vais parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous écouter vous plaindre ! _Dis-je amèrement,_ Au revoir Harry et Hermione, le rouquin …

Je montais au dortoir où je retrouvais Parvati et Lavande qui dormaient alors je pris ma voix la plus forte :

Réveillez-vous ! De toute façon je sais que vous ne dormez pas !

Alors elle se relevèrent et Parvati me dit :

Je suis désolée mais on ne voulait pas te perdre … _dit-elle sans chercher à nier son implication._

N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi pensez vous çà? _Dis-je._

Parce que tu as beaucoup plus en commun avec elle qu'avec nous ..._dit Lavande __penaude__._

N'importe quoi ! Répond_is-je._

Tu ne nous en veux pas ? _Demanda Parvati __timidement__._

Plus maintenant mais ne le refaites pas ! _Les mis-je en garde._

D'accord ! _Dirent-elles ensemble alors qu'elles étaient descendues de leurs lits pour me faire un câlin._

Alors nous nous couchâmes bientôt rejoint par Hermione qui me dit un timide _désolée _que je lui rendis avec plaisir. C'est donc sereinement que je m'endormis.


	8. Blessure

**Blessure**

Depuis ce soir où nous nous sommes disputés, Ron ne me parle plus. Ce n'est pas comme si on se parlait beaucoup avant mais on s'adressait la parole lorsqu'on avait un devoir ou que je devais lui passer un truc sur la table, mais maintenant c'est plus du tout sauf pour s'insulter mutuellement … Harry lui a compris donc il accepte que je puisse voir Hermione quand il est avec elle mais Ron … c'est insupportable même si je viens juste pour dire bonjour à Hermione, il s'énerve et me dit :

- Va t'en Ebert !

Et moi je réponds :

- Avec plaisir le rouquin !

Alors évidemment je ne vois presque plus Hermione. Je ne fais plus mes devoirs avec elle parce que les garçons ont besoin de plus d'aide que moi ce qui, soit dit en passant, est totalement vrai.

La semaine passa normalement mais aujourd'hui à un moment où je passais devant eux, j'entendis :

Rogue est blessé, il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes !

Mon père est blessé par le chien à trois têtes ! Il peut être vraiment stupide quand il s'y met ..

C'est décidé je ferais en sorte d'avoir une heure de colle pour le voir ce soir...

J'attendais le cours de potions avec impatience pendant toute la journée puis quand vint enfin le moment je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir je savais exactement comment faire pour le provoquer :

Comment va monsieur ? Vous avez perdu votre shampoing ? Vos cheveux ont l'air plus gras ! _Lui dis-je narquoise._

Miss Ebert ! Une heure de colle, ce soir ! Et 20 points en moins !_dit-il furibond._

Très bien monsieur ! Vous vous êtes aussi levé du mauvais pied à ce que je vois !_Répondis-je. _

Une heure de plus et 30 points en moins supplémentaires ! Et vous allez dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall ! _ Dit-il encore plus en colère._

Avec plaisir!_Dis-je en rassemblant mes affaires__ avant de sortir __du cachot._

Quand j'arrivais face au bureau du professeur McGonagall , les jumeaux en sortaient tout sourire et l'un d'eux me dit :

On t'attend ! Tu nous raconteras ce que t'as fait pour être ici !

Et j'entrais dans le bureau non sans un clin d'œil de leur part. A l'intérieur je m'assis dans un des fauteuils posé devant son bureau. Et elle me dit :

Que me vaut votre visite Miss Ebert ?

Oh il paraît que j'ai été insolente avec le professeur Rogue... _dis-je nonchalante._

Insolente, que voulez-vous dire par là ? _Me demanda McGonagall __habituée à ce que les élèves tournent autour du pot dans ce genre de situation._

Je lui ai demandé s'il avait perdu son shampoing parce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir les cheveux plus gras et je lui ai aussi dit qu'apparemment il s'était levé du mauvais pied après qu'il m'ait repris. _Dis-je assez fière de moi._

Et comment vous a t-il puni ?_me demanda t-elle__ sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion._

Il m'a enlevée 50 points et il m'a collée deux heures, _répondis-je. _

Bien je pense que c'est assez même s'il n'est pas question que vous recommenciez, _me dit-elle sévèrement. _

Puis-je sortir Mrs ?_ Demandais-je._

Oui, _dit-elle._

Au revoir !_ Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte._

Elle me répondit mais j'entendis à peine car j'avais déjà refermé la porte. J'expliquais aux jumeaux ce qui c'était passé puis nous nous rendîmes à la salle commune en parlant de tout et de rien en attendant que les autres arrivent. La foule de gens revenant de leurs cours nous firent face, Hermione fonça vers moi et me dit :

T'es complètement malade !

Nan je te rassure, je vais très bien !_ Lui dis-je me moquant un peu d'elle._

Sérieusement tu nous as fait perdre 50 points ! _Dit-elle._

Et alors ? Avec les gars, tu nous en avais fait perdre 150 !_rétorquais-je __hargneuse. _

C'est pas pareil!On était trois ! _Dit-elle à la limite de crier._

Oui et si on divise par trois, ça fait 50 ! Donc tu n'as rien à me dire !

Cette dernière phrase lui ferma le bec alors ne sachant pas quoi dire elle partit. Je venais de prouver à Hermione et à tout le monde qu'elle n'avait pas toujours raison...

Une fois l'heure de ma colle arrivée, je me rendis aux cachots et frappa à la porte du bureau de mon père. J'entrais et commençais la tâche qu'il m'avait indiqué me regarda accomplir ma punition puis il me dit :

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Est-ce que Maman est au courant?_déclarais-je de but en blanc._

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi je lui dirais ce que tu as fait ?_ Me demanda mon père __surpris._

Je parle pas de ça mais de ce que tu as à la jambe ?

Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire... _ nia t-il __aussitôt._

Ah oui et c'est quoi ça ? _Dis-je en sortant__ma baguette avant de lancer__ un sortilège d'invisibilité sur la partie du pantalon qui cachait sa blessure._

Comment le sais-tu ? _Me demanda t-il._

Je le sais c'est tout !_ Répondis-je._

Non ta mère n'est pas au courant sinon elle me tuerait. _Finit-il par me répondre._

Pourquoi tu voulais passer devant le chien à trois têtes ? _Demandais-je._

Comment le sais-tu ? _Me demanda t-il __de plus en plus étonné._

Je le sais c'est tout ! Alors ? _Dis-je __impatiente. _

J'ai mes raisons … _Dit-il toujours aussi mystérieux en regardant ses chaussures._

Euh Papa ? _Dis-je pour demander son attention._

Oui ,_dit-il en relevant la tête._

Comment je fais pour nettoyer celui-là ? _Dis-je en__ montrant__ un chaudron fondu à l'extrême._

Tu ne le fait pas, _Dit-il en m'indiquant le suivant._

Comment c'est arrivé ? _Demandai-je en indiquant le chaudron._

Neville Londubat, _Dit-il sarcastiquement._

Ah je comprend mieux ..._dis-je en repensant au premier cours de potions._

D'ailleurs j'avais pensé que tu pourrais être en binôme avec lui …_ Dit-il de son ton qu'il prenait quand il avait quelque chose à demander._

Pour combien de temps ? _Demandais-je suspicieuse._

Disons jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'explosion ..._murmura t-il rapidement comme s'il souhaitait que je ne l'entende pas._

En gros pendant toute ma scolarité sauf s'il arrête pour les ASPIC ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas_._

Euh oui …, _dit-il__ embarrassé__. _

OK ,_dis-je __résignée__._

Ah bon ? _Me dit-il pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche._

Mais si je le fais, tu préviens Maman ! _Dis-je._

D'accord ça vaut mieux que de supporter les caprices de Londubat …,_dit-il. _Et tu sais quoi je suis tellement content que je t'enlève une heure de colle !

Merci!Ça veut dire que je peux partir ? D_emandais_-je. Ça fait déjà une heure que je suis là ..

Oui ..

Je posais l'éponge puis partis en direction de la porte en disant au revoir à mon père. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'entendre car j'étais déjà partie en courant vers la salle commune …

Une fois arrivée là-bas je me dirigeais vers Neville.

Salut Neville !

Euh salut … _Me répondit le jeune garçon._

Rogue m'a dit de te dire que maintenant tu seras en binôme avec moi … _déclarais-je._

Ah bon ? _Dit-il stupéfait._

Ne te réjouis pas trop il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il en avait marre de tes explosions et autres... _ le prévins-je._

ah ..._se désola t-il._

T'inquiète pas comme ça je pourrais t'aider !_le rassurais-je._

Merci c'est gentil Alice ! _Dit-il tout content._

De rien, ça me fait plaisir ! Bon j'y vais je dois faire mes devoirs! _lui dis-je avant de me diriger vers le dortoir pour aller chercher mes affaires de cours._

Je fis mes leçons tranquillement puis accompagnée de Lavande et Parvati, je descendis dîner dans la Grande Salle. Ensuite nous remontâmes à la salle commune où nous discutâmes jusqu'à 22 heures pour aller nous coucher sur les coups de 22 heures et demi... Je me sentais heureuse j'avais accompli ma part du marché avec ma mère. Elle m'avait dit : **Si ton père a un problème, fais en sorte qu'il me le dise et s'il ne veut vraiment pas fais-le …**

Eh oui ma mère a plus confiance en moi qu'en mon père ! Qui est l'adulte déjà ? On peut vraiment se poser la question mais bon, je la comprends, mon père a le don de cacher beaucoup de choses !

C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis ...


End file.
